The Sahagin Chronicles: Our New World
by Nyx the Coyote Kit
Summary: Long ago, a giant crystal stood tall on the world. One day, a star fell from the sky and shattered the crystal. Soon after the fall of the star came the miasma. Humans could not live in the miasma. And when they got rid of it..... Warning: incoming yaoi


**This is only a try-out to see how this stories gets received by readers/reviewers. I may or may not continue/finish to post it here. Know that this is going to be a yaoi fanfiction.**

* * *

Um… Hello everyone. I… uh… am going to tell you a story, I guess. Well… it can't be any story… 'cause I don't know so many myself… So in fact, I am going to tell you… my story. Yeah… Well it would be better off if I told you who I am, first, now would it?

My name is Recka. I am a Sahagin. Not a Sahagin Lord, not a Sand Sahagin, not a Stone Sahagin, just a plain, ordinary Sahagin. I live… well… lived… in a place the humans call Selepation Cave. Weird name. But I… I just call it home. I have five older sisters and four big brothers. Big family. And… Oh yeah! One more thing. I'm a male Sahagin.

So now that I have finished with the presentations I… uh… will tell my story. Where to start…? Tche. Would be better if I started at the beginning, right? So here goes. I shall call this story… "The Sahagin Chronicles: Our new world".

It all started many, many years ago, in a place that a lot of monsters, including us, the normal Sahagins, call home. I was orphan for what had been… let's see… three years. My parents and a few of their friends were killed by a strange party of humans who came to defeat our boss, the Cave Worm. I never met it myself, but seeing how others talked about it, it must have been a great leader. I guess they're right since the Cave Worm lets us live in its cave.

Anyway… Three years after my parents' death, strange things started to happen. The miasma had grown thinner than usual, one day, and never became thick again. All the other monsters were panicking, except a few who, like me, didn't understand the gravity of the situation. I saw a Gigas come by me one day, as I was walking around the pool that links our house with the surface. He looked troubled.

"What is it, Gigas?" I asked.

"I already told you that my name is Kerrek, Recka. Stop calling me Gigas or I'll freeze you and put you in a corner of my house as a decorative trophy," he said with his husky, deep voice.

To tell the truth… Even though I lived with Gigas… I never liked them much. "Whatever. What do you want?"

"Is your brother Yill here? I'd like a talk with him."

"What…? Another evil plan to try to conquer the world and revive the creator of the miasma? Get real, it'll never happen."

He growled and looked at me menacingly. "It's not about that, stupid kid. It's about the extermination the humans are planning."

My eyes widened. "Extermination?"

"Yeah. Since the humans have destroyed the source of miasma, they will surely exterminate all the monsters."

"That's terrible!" I said, memories of the killings of three years ago emerging in my head.

"It's not for now, don't worry, lil' bro," said a voice from behind me.

I turned around and saw my big brother Yill looking at us with a smile.

Kerrek the Gigas frowned. "What makes you say that, Yill?"

"Humans are too busy celebrating to remember that we are infesting over 50% of their precious world. I'd say that the extermination will start minimum in four years. Before that, we'll have nothing to worry about," said Yill.

Yill was the oldest in my family. He always had good skills, a lot of brains and excellent information sources. Somehow, he always knew what the humans were doing. I told him over and over again that he should leave our cave and become a Sahagin Lord, but every time, he replied that he had to stay to keep an eye on us, his younger siblings.

"I truly hate humans. Why don't we do the extermination before they think to do it first, eh? It would be better than just waiting around and only fight to survive!" exclaimed Kerrek. Such a brainless monster…

Yill laughed a little, softly. "Don't be a fool, Kerrek. It would take two of our territories to exterminate only one town in which the caravans are. You know as well as I do that the real threats are the caravans, not the human cities."

"Yeah but…"

"There's no "but"s, Gigas. The Cockatrices, the Blazer Beetles, the Electric Jellyfishes, the Killer Bees, the Sonic Bats, all the Lizards and even our newly reborn leader, the Cave Worm… they all agree with me. All the Sahagins as well. Only the Gigas oppose this plan."

A faint growl came out of Kerrek's big mouth and he turned tail, returning where he lived. I was in awe at how easily my brother, normal Sahagin, was able to make a Gigas change his mind so easily, without even a fight. I looked at him. He was smiling at me.

"Don't worry, Recka. Nothing bad will happen if we stay hidden in our homes. The humans can't come. Let's return home, now," Yill said softly, motioning me to jump back into the pool.

As I was about to jump back in, I heard a furious growl and footsteps like thunder coming from behind, where Kerrek the Gigas had left. Yill pushed me into the pool before I could turn around. I hit my head as I fell in and lost consciousness. When I woke up, I was lying on the dry ground. I got up and looked around. I was in a secluded area of the cave, alone. A tunnel led out and I took it, not knowing where I would end up. To my surprise, I ended up in the Cave Worm's room. Before me, the Cave Worm lay, motionless. I approached it. Never before had I seen it. It was even bigger than the Gigas! But somehow… it didn't repel me, like the Gigas did.

"You here to offend your leader too, young Sahagin?" asked the husky voice of the Worm, seeming far away, at the end of an endless tunnel and echoing to me.

"You are… the Cave Worm?" I asked stupidly, still admiring his imposing height.

"For someone who wishes to threaten me, you sure sound like an idiot," he said.

I then realized that he had taken a beating and was about to die, probably because of the Gigas or some such brainless monster. "I am not here to hurt you, leader. I don't know how I got here… or where my siblings are… or who did this to you. I wish I could help you, Cave Worm."

"It is the first time I see you, young one. Truly the first time. You don't seem as reckless as those Gigas fools. Are you related to a certain Yill, of the Sahagins?"

My heart started beating fast. Yes, even if humans didn't know it, monsters do have a heart. "You know something about my big brother? Where is he? Is he well? Has the Gigas hurt him?"

"He is now one of the fallen, young one."

My heart seemed to stop, to be torn apart. "My oldest brother? Fallen? It can't be. It can't be! He said he would keep an eye on me and the others!"

"What is your name, Sahagin?"

"Recka."

"Listen well to me, Riga."

"It's Recka, leader."

"Right, Lita."

"No. Recka. R-E-C-K-A. Recka."

"Whatever. Listen to me. Since the miasma thinned, the unity of the monsters has started to fall apart. You must have noticed how the Gigas were acting. It is due to the lack of miasma. We can't do anything against it."

"Then my siblings will…"

"The only chance to save the world… is in fact to exterminate the monsters. But you, as a simple Sahagin… you won't be able to do it by yourself. For years now, I have kept an eye on the monsters of my cave and, even though you might not understand why, I have helped the humans to survive for so long. As did every leader, including the greedy Jack Moschet, the Gigas Lord, in the Moschet Manor. I have little time left before they come back and slay me or let me die here. You must mobilize the humans so that they will start to exterminate the monsters sooner."

"WHAT!?" It was unbelievable. The Cave Worm, our great leader, a monster from head to tail, was asking me to help the humans kill my kins!? This couldn't be happening. "Pardon me, but… You can't be serious!"

"But I am, Lisa. However… you can't go see them like that. They would slay you immediately. You have to find clothes before going on the road. And gils, too. That's what humans take to trade. And you'll have to learn their tongue, too."

"I won't!"

"Don't be such a baby. I can't move, but if I could, be sure that I would throw you outside this cave and seal you there so that you can never come back."

My heart felt heavy at the thought of betraying everyone I knew, everything I had ever believed in and everything I used to cherish. But things and people change. Even the world changes. And even though I didn't want to do this, my brain forced me to admit that the leader was right. Let me explain why.

The miasma was acting like a drug on us monsters. Like any drug, it had an effect on the brain and modified our acts and thoughts. But, being born in such drug, we act normally inside the miasma. While outside… well… monsters go into berserk mode. Not pretty. They attack everyone and every living thing they see.

Humans, however, suffer from the miasma as a poison, not as a drug. So they aren't going to kill everyone they see, exterminating everything. Letting the monsters live… meant loosing the world. Helping the humans… meant saving the world, even if they always had been my enemies. Only humans would remain, but it was the price to save the world.

"Why me? Why are you asking this out of me? Aren't I a monster, too?" I asked quietly.

"Sahagins are less likely to become berserk than others. And they have human height and weight. With a good disguise, any human could mistake a Sahagin for a human." simply replied the Cave Worm.

"The Gigas must already be watching the entrance."

"Don't worry about that."

"Why… Why do you say that the Gigas will slay you? You will just revive anyway."

"It's not that simple. You see, when humans defeat me and collect a drop of myrrh, the myrrh tree sees to my revival so that I can continue to protect it. If I was here, anyone and everyone could come right in and take myrrh. They could damage the tree over time. You understand, now?"

"Yes. So I shall accomplish the task that you assigned to me, leader. But I have first to get outside the cave without the Gigas noticing me."

"Slay me."

"What?"

"Slay me. There is a hole in the ground underneath me, under a thin blanket of soil. In that hole is water, leading directly to the ocean. From there, you can reach anywhere you want. Since I can't move, you'll have to slay me. I will then disappear and you will be able to leave."

"O… Okay…"

I took a deep breath and hit the Cave Worm with all the force I've got. Apparently, he didn't have much hit points left because only one hit was sufficient to kill it. When his body disappeared, an item appeared. I took it. I didn't know what it was at the moment, but I knew that I would need it later. I investigated the ground and soon found the spot the Cave Worm was talking about. As soon as I stepped on that patch of soil, it collapsed and I found myself into the water. I heard the thunder-like footsteps of three Gigas approaching and I dove. All around me started shaking, suddenly. The Gigas were probably trying to make me resurface or something. I swam in the relatively large tunnel. It was easy to not get lost, there only was one way. After a long time, I finally got out of the tunnel and ended up… in the ocean.

* * *

**Please click on the green option and leave a review.**


End file.
